Calm After the Storm
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: Luna wants to forget, Draco gives her an offer. One Shot


**A/N: This is literally the fluffiest, OOC story ever. I am lacking motivation to write at the moment, so I decided to write something silly and fun, staring my favorite couple :) Enjoy!**

**Rated: M, even though it's not very explicit. **

JK Rowling owns everything, I'm merely relieving my boredom with her characters.

Taking place in during the Order of the Phoenix (please don't concern yourself with ages, I sure as hell didn't :P)

The rain pounded on the windows of the Ravenclaw tower, Luna shivered. She hated storms; ever since her mother had died trying to channel the energy produced by storms into a spell, she had hated them. When she saw the flash of lightening, she saw her mother falling to the ground. When she heard the crack of thunder, she heard her mother's scream.

Luna decidedly walked out of the common room and began heading towards the Room of Requirement, ever since the DA had begun practicing there Luna started using the room as her very own place of refuge.

Pacing in front of the door Luna muttered, "I need a place to hide, I need a place to at peace, I need a place to be myself." A door appeared and Luna entered the room without a second thought. She hadn't even noticed a shadow lurking at the end of the corridor.

Oooo

Draco heard the words escape the girl's lips, now he knew exactly what to say to get into that room. The room where Potter and his friends went to practice DADA, Umbridge would be so pleased with him.

Smirking he approached the wall and paced as the girl had done, saying the exact same words she had. A door appeared and Draco hesitantly pushed it open.

The first thing he noticed was the room itself, the circular room was painted a dark purple, with a squashy black couch situated in front of the fire. There were shelves of books and board games littering the room. Draco then noticed the girl he had seen enter the room, was crying on the bench by the window overlooking the forest.

"Hehmm." Draco cleared his throat. She didn't notice.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, he had no idea what to do with a crying girl maybe he should just leave. But the girl whipped around and pointed her wand at his chest. "Easy!" Draco held his hands up.

"What are you doing here?" The girl demanded.

"I uh was just trying to find the place where Potter's club goes." He admitted.

"Well can't you see there's no one else here? Leave me be." She lowered her wand and turned to see another flash of lightening.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Draco asked seeing her cringe.

"Not unless you can make me forget every horrible thing that's ever happened to me." She laughed mirthlessly, "I'm Luna by the way."

"Draco." He responded, "And I could… I mean not permanently, but temporarily." Draco suddenly realized what he was offering this girl, Luna.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "And what are you suggesting?" She smirked at him. Draco recognized the look she was giving him; she was challenging him, thinking he wouldn't follow though with his offer.

Grinning he stepped closer to her, grabbing her waist with one hand, and tangling his other hand through her long blonde hair. He quickly crashed his mouth against hers before she could react. Her lips moved against his rhythmically, it stirred a desire in the both of them. Draco took a more firm hold of her now with both his hands; he lifted her onto the couch, which had become a bed.

"How did it do that?" He gaped.

"The room with transform itself into whatever the person inside it needs." Luna smiled at him and pulled him to her; their bodies crashed together, it didn't take long for them to shed their clothing, and the soft black sheets of the bed caressed their bodies as they met.

Luna forgot her mother as Draco's body took over her mind. The way his mouth felt against her skin, his hot breath on her neck. She watched his body move with hers, it was the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed. The lightening flashed, lighting up Draco's face and body. In the flash she could see the grooves and contours of his well-shaped body; it made her body hot. She never wanted this to end, this wonderful mind-numbing spell that she had never experienced until now.

Oooo

Luna pushed Draco off of her, "Well you were right, that was a good way to temporarily forget things." She smirked at him, tossing him his boxers.

"You're welcome." Draco grinned.

"Next time there's a storm, I'll meet you here, deal?"

"Deal."

**/Please review, I love hearing from readers. Also please forgive any mistakes, it's been a while since I've written anything that wasn't an essay.**


End file.
